I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by HermioneRose
Summary: Haylie and Ryan star-gaze, and talk about wishes, life, and a few other things. RyanHaylie, of course! Inspired by Taylor Swift, no less.


**Author's Note: This one-shot was inspired by Taylor Swift, of course. Enjoy, and happy reading!**

**Chapter One: Stars**

"Ryan doesn't even like science." Mrs. Anderson pointed out one Friday night when her daughter, Haylie Anderson, was getting ready for when her boyfriend, Ryan Evans, came over.

This is excately what happens when your boyfriend spent too much time at your house: your mother comments about his least favorite subjects in school.

Haylie smiled at her mother.

"This isn't for school purposes, mom. This is just for fun."

Mrs. Anderson shook her head.

"Still, isn't this a Friday night? I thought you and Ryan watched a movie."

Haylie looked at her mother through the mirror.

"We do, but I sort of wanted a change for tonight."

Mrs. Anderson chuckled.

"Oh, I bet he'll like that. You know he looks forward to these movie nights with you like a dog looking for a bone."

Haylie turned around to look at her mother.

"Well, he's just going to have face the fact that will be no movie tonight."

Mrs. Anderson grinned as she got up from the bed.

"I'll go downstairs to greet Ryan when he comes."

Haylie nodded as Mrs. Anderson walked out the door, and Haylie got out her CD case, and flipped to the place where Taylor Swift was: the perfect CD for tonight.

Haylie knew Ryan disliked country music, but as she found out, Ryan secretly liked it, and once kept Taylor Swift in his car for several weeks until she finally got it back.

She chuckled silently to herself as she pulled the CD out, and walked outside her room, and overlooked the banister to see Ryan and Mrs. Anderson talking.

"Hey, Ryan. Hey, mom." Haylie called from the banister, and Ryan waved at her.

Haylie smiled as she walked down the stairs, and Ryan greeted her.

"Hey, Blondie. Long time no see."

Haylie giggled as she reached up to kiss him on the lips, but a voice stopped her.

"You know, I'm still in the room."

Haylie blushed as she looked at her mom, and Mrs. Anderson smiled.

"Sorry." Haylie mumbled, and Ryan drapped an arm around her as Haylie led them outside, still carrying the CD.

"So, you told me that we weren't going to watch a movie tonight. How come?" Ryan asked, and Haylie smiled.

"Because I got something that even a movie can't beat."

Ryan looked little confused, but followed Haylie as they made their way outside her backyard.

Haylie sat down on the grass, and Ryan just stood.

"Haylie--" he started to ask, but Haylie smiled up at him.

"Come on, Ryan. Sit down." she explained, and Ryan nodded as he sat down, and took off his hat.

"So, why are we out here?" he asked, and Haylie pointed up at the sky.

"The stars." she stated, as if that was the obvious thing in the world.

_Now _Ryan was confused.

"What about them? Haylie, if you're just going to give me another science lesson--"

Haylie looked at him.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that I like to star-gaze sometimes, and I hope it'd be cool if we did together."

Ryan was silent for a moment, and he sighed.

"Okay. Fine. But, only if you place in that Taylor Swift CD."

Haylie smiled as she gave him a hug, and went to go place it in the CD player that was outside, and pushed play.

_Teardrops On My Guitar _started to play, and Haylie walked back to Ryan.

"What do you do when you stat-gaze?" Ryan asked, and Haylie shrugged.

"I think about stuff. Mostly about life, and my father, I guess."

Ryan nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. I used to wish on shooting stars sometimes."

Haylie smiled as she scooted closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Really? Did you wish for me?"

She heard Ryan laugh.

"It was possible. But, my mom always said there was someone out there for everyone, and I took her word for it."

Haylie nodded.

"That's some really good advice." she explained, and Ryan smiled down at her.

"What about you?" he asked, and Haylie smiled.

"I always knew there was someone out there for me. I just had to find him."

"Yeah, and you found me. I don't think that was a smart move."

Haylie lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Ryan, that's mean!"

Ryan grinned at her.

"Well, it's true. You could have any guy, you know."

"I know that. But, I liked you from the start."

"Why?" Ryan asked, and Haylie re turned his grin.

"One of the reasons why I liked you was because you could dance."

"Oh, like this?"

He got up, and then picked up Haylie, swinging her around in his arms.

"Ryan! Put me down!" she exclaimed, laughing, and Ryan smiled.

"Maybe I don't want too."

Haylie giggled, and Ryan placed her down on the ground, and Haylie looked up at him.

"I also liked your sense of humor."

Ryan smiled as he sat back down next to her again.

"Really? I had a sense of humor?"

Haylie wacked him on the shoulder as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did!"

Ryan chuckled at her comment.

"Well, I never thought I was that funny."

"You make me laugh, right?"

Ryan grinned as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess."

"Ryan! Your mother wants you back home!"

Ryan and Haylie jumped as Mrs. Anderson called out to them.

Ryan sighed as he got up, and helped up Haylie as well.

"I guess I 'forgot' my cellphone at home." he explained as they headed back to the house.

Haylie grinned at him.

"You 'forgot'?" she asked, and Ryan grinned sheepishly.

"Hey: I want to spend some time with you without anyone butting in."

Haylie smiled as she quickly kissed on the cheek before her mom saw.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm glad you did."


End file.
